You'll Always Have Me
by lawandordergal
Summary: When a member of Elliot's family is attacked, what will happen? EO. Chapter 12 is up! The final chapter! Note: May need tissues if you are really sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.**

**(Bing Bing)**

* * *

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, so please don't leave. I need help with what you guys want to see, so please, please review! This will probably be EO, since that's what I'm into, so when you're done reading, click on that little "Go!" button, and I'll be happy. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Wolf still hasn't held up his end of the bargain.**

* * *

_It was a beautiful summer eve, a Saturday night in mid-August, and Elliot and Olivia were walking on the beach holding hands. He leaned over to kiss her passionately. _

"_I love you, Olivia."_

"_I love you too, Elliot."_

_They continued walking when-_

"Elliot!" He looked up from his desk.

"Elliot!"

"Hmmm? Huh? What? What?" he said sleepily.

"Elliot, you were asleep for the fourteenth time today! And I thought I was the sleeper who made you do all the paperwork." Olivia said as she sipped coffee from her mug.

"Oh, okay, whatever." Elliot replied. He put his head back down.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

"Hmmm…….. Let's see….. Uh that would be a no." he mumbled.

"Oh, Elliot, you need some sleeping pills."

"Hey, did you get anything on the date rape case?" asked Detective John Munch, walking into the squad room.

"Well, no, but it may help if Sleepy over here wasn't out all the time." said Olivia.

"Hey, Elliot!" Fin shouted. Elliot didn't even move. His head was back on his desk.

"Hehehehe! I have cold water!" Munch said.

"Fin, remind me to kick his ass next time he uses that laugh." said Olivia.

"Hey!" protested Munch. He grabbed the back of Elliot's shirt and poured his icy water bottle down it. Elliot shot up straight out of his chair, looked around and saw Munch with an empty water bottle, and started towards the drinking fountain with a Styrofoam cup.

"Oh shit." Munch mumbled.

Then Elliot starting chasing Munch around the room with water. They were spilling it everywhere, going back for more, and even running into a new desk sergeant.

"What the hell is up with them?" Fin asked Olivia.

"Children!" shouted Captain Cragen, getting everyone's attention.

Elliot and John returned sopping wet.

"What the heck were you doing?" asked Cragen.

"Oh, they just robbed Aquafina's NYC plant. That's all." answered Fin.

"Well go get changed and hurry up!" demanded Cragen.

"Yes Mom." replied Munch.

Just as the Stabler and Munch started heading for the door, a teenage girl burst through the squad room doors sobbing hysterically. Elliot had seen her before.

"L-L-Lizzie?" The girl continued to sob.

* * *

**So…… Did you like it? I know it was kind of short, but I promise I'll write more in the next chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lawandordergal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much everybody for the reviews. They make me feel really happy inside. I will be changing the title after this chapter, since it is already taken, so I have no idea what it will be, but look for the summary! Oh, and ****sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I think I messed something up when saving or uploading it. Also, the comment about Friends stuff, I forgot to delete it after I decided to change the plot, I'm creating a new story with Friends inspiration. (And yes, I will still add humor). So……………… On with the story, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Still hasn't.**

* * *

Just as the Stabler and Munch started heading for the door, a teenage girl burst through the squad room doors sobbing hysterically. Wait, Elliot had seen her before. 

"L-L-Lizzie?" The girl continued to sob. "Lizzie?" Elliot approached her. "What happened?" he asked he pulled a chair out for her.

"I…….. I…… I was... attacked...by someone." She said quietly.

"You were** what?**" Elliot started to raise his voice. Now everyone had surrounded Elliot and his daughter.

"Elliot, can I see you for a minute?" Cragen said. He and Elliot walked to the side of the room near the coffee machine.

"What?"

"Elliot, you know I'm not putting you on her case."

"What? Why the hell not?" He was starting to yell now.

"Because I'm not so sure you can control yourself."

"What? She's my own daughter and I can't even help her?"

"No, you can help her; I'm just not putting you on her case."

"The hell with that! I can control myself fine!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot, I'll have Olivia talk with her. Munch and Fin can work on it."

"Screw you Captain, SCREW YOU!" Now the yelling had started to catch others' attention.

"Elliot, don't make me suspend you. You will stand behind the mirror and watch, and if you can't handle that, then you will sit your ass down in that chair and work that date rape case! Do you understand me?"

"Fine."

* * *

"It'll be okay, Lizzie. You'll be fine." Detective Benson said comfortingly, trying to calm Lizzie down. She still kept sobbing. 

"We're gonna have to get her to a hospital you know." reminded Fin.

"Lizzie, why didn't you call 911?" questioned Munch.

"I don't know." she replied.

Elliot approached the group as Lizzie stopped sobbing. Olivia led the two outside to her car. Elliot opened the door for Lizzie as she got in, and soon he followed. Olivia pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the nearest hospital.

"Lizzie, what the hell happened?" questioned Elliot, trying to find out what disturbed his daughter's life.

"He... He... He ..."

"Who?"

"The... The man... in the alley..." Lizzie's voice trailed off, but she contined to cry.

"Did what?"

"Elliot," Olivia said, "Does she really have to answer that?"

"Yes. We both know that." he replied.

"He... raped... me." Lizzie finally stated inbetween sobs.Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other.

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was quiet, except for an occasional sniffle from Lizzie.

* * *

"Hi." said Olivia holding up her badge to show the receptionist.We have a rape victim, and-" 

"Name?" the nurse asked Olivia.

"Elizabeth Stabler."

"Right this way m'am." She led Olivia, Lizzie, and Elliot to a room on the third floor. The nurse helped Lizzie in.

"Elliot, why don't you wait out here for a minute. Just let me talk to the nurse."

"Olivia-"

"Just let me, okay?"

Elliot sighed, "Alright."

Olivia entered the hospital room as Elliot sat down on a bench not far down the hall. _How could this happen?_ He thought, _I always taught her to be so careful. _He clenched his fists, _I'm gonna kick that bastard's head in..._

* * *

"We need a rape kit and full examination." requested Olivia as she looked over to Lizzie, asleep in the bed. 

"Okay." replied the nurse as two other nurses entered the room. It'll be a few minutes."

Olivia walked into the hallway and sat down on the bench next to Elliot. They just sat there silently… thinking. Before they knew it, a half an hour had passed, and a new nurse had appeared to talk to them.

"Well, there were some fluids, but not a lot. We may have enough for DNA, but I'm not sure yet. Everything's covered except we haven't gotten any tests back yet, so that'll be a couple hours."

"Okay." Olivia said. Elliot was still as silent as midnight on the countryside. A beeping suddenly erupted from inside Lizzie's room.Then a nurse in a sea foam green uniform rushed to the doorway.

"She's crashing!"

* * *

**Okay, I know there wasn't really any humor in this chapter, but I promise I'll add more next time. Did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, and I think the new title will be You'll Always Have Me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I've been really busy. I went camping for 7 nights and I took a trip to Chicago for a couple of days. I've also had quite a bit of writer's block lately. So, I will get on with the story……**

"We need a rape kit and full examination." requested Olivia as she looked over to Lizzie, asleep in the bed.

"Okay." replied the nurse as two other nurses entered the room. It'll be a few minutes."

Olivia walked into the hallway and sat down on the bench next to Elliot. They just sat there silently… thinking. Before they knew it, a half an hour had passed, and a new nurse had appeared to talk to them.

"Well, there were some fluids, but not a lot. We may have enough for DNA, but I'm not sure yet. Everything's covered except we haven't gotten any tests back yet, so that'll be a couple hours."

"Okay." Olivia said. Elliot was still as silent as midnight on the countryside. A beeping suddenly erupted from inside Lizzie's room. Then a nurse in a sea foam green uniform rushed to the doorway.

"She's crashing!"

"What!" shouted Elliot. He rushed into the room as Olivia followed closely behind. Another nurse rolled a stretcher next to Lizzie's bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was sweating like crazy.

"One, two, three!" the nurses moved Lizzie from her bed to the stretcher, and they rolled her out of the room. Elliot and his partner followed behind. They rushed to keep up.

"What the hell is happening?" Olivia asked one of the nurses, trying to calm her best friend down. Then Lizzie started to vomit blood.

"It looks like there may have been a drug overdose, but I'm not sure." The nurse replied, as she stepped in the elevator with Lizzie and the other medical technicians. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks.

"Elliot,"

"She's never used drugs, she wouldn't. She….. She……" a tear rolled down his face.

"Elliot," Olivia still tried to get Elliot to relax.

**Back At The Squad Room**

"Elliot and Olivia took her to the hospital, right?" Captain Cragen asked Detectives Munch and Fin.

"Yeah." replied Fin. A ringing started from Cragen's cell phone.

"Cragen."

"Captain?"

"Olivia, what's up?

"Lizzie's not doing well. She started crashing, and they think there's a drug overdose, we don't really know much."

"What? Olivia, what's going on?"

"I- I don't know." Olivia said as she ended the call.

"Olivia. Olivia!" Cragen shouted into the phone, but the line was dead.

"What happened?" Munch asked his boss.

"I really don't know, but it sounds like something happened to Lizzie. You guys should probably head down there. I'll be along later." He responded.

"Alright." Detective Fin said as he and his partner left the squad room.

**Did you like it? I promise I'll update soon this time, but I'm going up to my family's lake cabin on Thursday for about a week, so I'll try to update before then. Please Review! Pretty Please? Oh, sorry there's no lines. The button won't work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Since I am vacating tomorrow and I arrive home next Wednesday, I decided to write you all another chapter. So here ya go. There is a chance of having more updates since I may have internet access there. The line button still doesn't work. Anyway, on with the story. **

"Elliot and Olivia took Lizzie to the hospital, right?" Captain Cragen asked Detectives Munch and Fin.

"Yeah." replied Fin. A ringing started from Cragen's cell phone.

"Cragen."

"Captain?"

"Olivia, what's up?

"Lizzie's not doing well. She started crashing, and they think there's a drug overdose, we don't really know much."

"What? Olivia, what's going on?"

"I- I don't know." Olivia said as she ended the call.

"Olivia. Olivia!" Cragen shouted into the phone, but the line was dead.

"What happened?" Munch asked his boss.

"I really don't know, but it sounds like something happened to Lizzie. You guys should probably head down there. I'll be along later." He responded.

"Alright." Detective Tutuola said as he and his partner left the squad room. They walked down the hall and left the building. They arrived at the hospital and approached the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're looking for Elizabeth Stabler." said Munch.

"Okay," The nurse said as she looked to the computer screen. "She's in room 516."

"Thanks." replied Munch. He and Fin headed upstairs to meet Olivia and Elliot.

"Hey." Olivia greeted the two men who appeared in front of her. Her partner was sitting on the bench down the hall from Lizzie's room, head in hands, silently crying.

"How is she?" Munch asked her.

"She slipped into a coma."

**I'm really, really sorry this had to be so, so short. It's just that I had to make this a cliffhanger. He he. I'm evil. Oh and is anyone a doctor? I have some medical questions I need answers to. If you are write it in your review! So, review review review! Cuz I'm not updating until I get back or have at least……… 8 more reviews for a total of 25... If I have internet access. Wait! No! I lied. Yes, either way. He he. Yes I know I'm evil. Review!**

**Lawandordergal **


	5. Chapter 5

**He he! I think I am the infamous short chapter freak. We haven't left yet, and now I'm being told we may not leave till tomorrow morning. So, more story for you! Anyway, here is yet another chapter for all of you readers. It's time for a little bit of romance all you EO-shippers! This chapter will probably be longer since the last was insanely short. The button still doesn't work! Grrr…. So here's your chapter.**

"Can I help you?" the hospital receptionist asked.

"We're looking for Elizabeth Stabler." said Munch.

"Okay," The nurse said as she looked to the computer screen. "She's in room 516."

"Thanks." replied Munch. He and Fin headed upstairs to meet Olivia and Elliot.

"Hey." Olivia greeted the two men who appeared in front of her. Her partner was sitting on the bench down the hall from Lizzie's room, head in hands, silently crying.

"How is she?" Munch asked her.

"She slipped into a coma."

"Oh god."

"Can we see her?" asked John.

"Go ahead." replied Olivia. Her mascara had started to run, and her eyes looked puffy. You could tell she had been crying. Munch and Fin entered Lizzie's room. Olivia sat down next to her partner on the bench outside.

"Elliot,"

"Olivia, I-I- I'm losing everyone… again."

"Elliot,"

"Kathy, Lizzie, I almost lost you too."

"El, you won't lose me. I'll be there for you. You'll always have me." She said, as the she kissed her partner. Elliot was surprised. But something was different. It seemed like something had ignited. Their lips broke apart.

"What the hell was that?" asked Elliot. They both laughed and their lips joined again.

"Something we've both been waiting for for years." She said as they kissed once again. Detectives Munch and Tutuola walked out of Lizzie's room just then. As soon as they realized what was going on, they quietly tip-toed back into Lizzie's room.

"And that would be 50 bucks. A total of 1,793 dollars so far this month! It's only the 8th. Damn, I could quit my job and just live off of bets with you!"

"Shut up Munch."

"When will you learn you can't win against Supermunch?" Munch asked as he raised his arms to flex his biceps.

"Supermunch? Where's your cape and bodysuit?"

"In the trunk of my car."

"Oh God. I see it on you now. Bulging biceps, a six-pack, and oh! That's not a pretty sight. Munch, you need an outfit not quite so tight there."

"Oh well, at least my superhero isn't a mermaid."

"You know, John –"

"Wait! No! It's Odafin. Your superhero is a smelly mermaid!"

"Shut up. What do you wanna bet they're an item by next week?"

"Hmmm… Alright. 75 bucks says they aren't. Oh, but Fin, you'll really never learn." Munch said, just as his fellow detectives entered the room.

"We should probably give you guys some time with her alone." said Fin as he and his partner left the room.

"Do want to talk to her alone?" Olivia questioned. Elliot's face looked sad and depressed once again. She had called Kathy earlier since Elliot was to upset to talk. She was coming in a few hours. Olivia had called Maureen and Elliot's apartment to let Kathleen and Dickie know. Apparently Dickie was at a friend's home. Kathleen said she would talk to him and get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Yeah." replied Elliot. Detective Benson left the room. Elliot stood at Lizzie's side, holding her hand.

"Lizzie, I… I don't know what to do. Just don't die. Don't leave me, okay? After all the memories, so many, it just wouldn't be the same without you. You can't go! No! I won't let you! I… I love you." He had broken into a sob now, "Do… Don't you dare leave this place! God c… can't have you yet. Y… You've got to fight this. I… I know you c… can." Elliot had fallen to his knees now. His face was buried in his hands, and tears streamed down his face. Kathleen and Dickie entered the room. Olivia said that Maureen told her she'd probably be stuck in traffic, since it was nearing 6 pm. She was right. Kathleen knelt down next to her father. She stared at her beloved sister, and soon Dickie joined them. Even after all of the brother-sister fights, he still loved his twin. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Everything would be different. The three sat in that spot just staring, thinking about their relative. Their hearts were aching, memories flashed through their minds. After a while, Kathy arrived and Maureen came shortly after. The room was motionless.

"Elliot," a woman's voice interrupted the silence. Elliot has heard this voice so often, he could tell it from a mile away. He looked up to the doorway, and of course, it was Olivia. "Cragen's here."

"Okay." Elliot said as he stood up and left the room. "Where's Munch and Fin?"

"They went to the cafeteria." Olivia replied.

"Elliot, what happened?" Captain Don Cragen asked.

"They say it was a heroin overdose. She wouldn't use drugs. I don't get it. They said her blood pressure was unusually low when they took it, but of course, they didn't tell us." he responded.

"What if the injection was forced?" suggested Olivia. "Say she lost consciousness at some point during the rape. Say he wanted to intentionally give her an overdose. Couldn't the assailant have injected her then?"

"It is possible." Cragen said. "You said they still did a rape kit, right?"

"Yeah." answered Olivia.

"Alright. Elliot, you go stay with your family. Liv, you go get Munch and Fin from the cafeteria and see if they faxed Warner the results from the rape kit yet. If they did, run the DNA through the system. Let me know what happens. I'll be back at the stationhouse. Let's just hope the media doesn't get hold of this." commanded Cragen.

"Okay." Olivia replied. Elliot just quietly walked back into his daughter's room. He sat down on a chair next to Lizzie's bed. The room was still quiet. He had already told his family what happened, so there really wasn't much need for talk. Olivia made her way down the hall to the elevator when she bumped into a dark-haired man.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." he responded. "Olivia?"

"Cassidy? Hey!"

"How are you?" he asked. She sighed,

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"My dad is here. He had a heart attack. What about you? Investigating another case?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad. Um, actually yeah. Really close to home."

"What do you mean?"

"Elliot's daughter. She's in a coma."

"Are you serious? Oh my god. I'm so, so sorry. How is he doing? How are you doing?"

"I don't know. But you should stop by. 516." Olivia answered.

"Okay, thanks. I will. Well I have to get going. If I don't make it, give Elliot my sympathy."

"I will. See ya."

"Bye." he said as he walked down the hall. Olivia stepped into the elevator and rode downstairs, found Munch and Fin, and headed to the morgue.

**At the Morgue**

"I did get the results back from the rape kit." Melinda Warner informed the three detectives standing in front of her.

"And?" asked Fin.

"There were enough fluids for DNA, but I figured I'd wait to run them until you got here." she replied.

"Okay. So let's do it." said Detective Munch. Warner punched a bunch of keys on the board, and pictures started to flash by on the screen. After about two minutes, it stopped.

"We've got a match." said Olivia. "An Aaron Dreet."

"We should call the Captain." Fin suggested.

"You call him, I'm gonna call Elliot. He should probably know." Detective Benson told the other detectives. She dialed Elliot's cell phone number.

"Stabler."

"Hey, El-"

"Liv, did you find anything?"

"We found the perp."

"Olivia, who?"

"A man by the name of Aaron Dreet. He was convicted of raping a thirteen year-old girl. It looks like he just got out a week ago."

"D-Did you say Aaron Dreet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Liv… This is personal."

**So did you like it? I tried to make this chapter longer, so I hope it satisfies your needs. I still don't have 25 reviews, but I feel nice today since I got 11 hours of sleep. Yawns Anyway, review! Please? Cuz this time I gotta have 25 reviews. Unless I feel really nice and decide to give you another chapter. I don't know if it would be quite so long… hehe! I could torture you and make a GIANT cliffhanger and a ridiculously short chapter. hmm… interesting. Ah, well, I'll think about it. But, review! otherwise I will kick your butt! Hi-Ya! Not really, but whatever. So, REVIEW! RIGHT NOW!**

**Lawandordergal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I'm back. Yay! It was so much fun. My dad taught me how to use the motor on the canoe when we took a trip up a river only accessible by canoe or kayak. I'm dangerous. Mwahh! Sorry for not updating in my spare time. I didn't have much though. But even if I did, I was reading Redeeming Olivia and its sequels. They are sooo good! If you ever have a lot of time on your hands, read it. Great story. You know what, screw the line button! Anyway, I'll shut up now. So… here you go.**

**Disclaimer: God, do I even have to say it?**

"I did get the results back from the rape kit." Melinda Warner informed the three detectives standing in front of her.

"And?" asked Fin.

"There were enough fluids for DNA, but I figured I'd wait to run them until you got here." she replied.

"Okay. So let's do it." said Detective Munch. Warner punched a bunch of keys on the board, and pictures started to flash by on the screen. After about two minutes, it stopped.

"We've got a match." said Olivia. "An Aaron Dreet."

"We should call the Captain." Fin suggested.

"You call him, I'm gonna call Elliot. He should probably know." Detective Benson told the other detectives. She dialed Elliot's cell phone number.

"Stabler."

"Hey, El-"

"Liv, did you find anything?"

"We found the perp."

"Olivia, who?"

"A man by the name of Aaron Dreet. He was convicted of raping a thirteen year-old girl. It looks like he just got out a week ago."

"D-Did you say Aaron Dreet?"

"Yeah, why?

"Liv… This is personal."

"What? Elliot, what are you talking about?"

"Remember how I told you about that incident when I was in college? I was working at my uncle's bar. One night, I'm out back, taking out the trash, when these two rich kids attack me. I knew who they were. They were the two that spit in my face earlier that night cause I wouldn't serve them drinks without an ID. In the middle of the fight, I pick up a bottle and hit one of them over the head with it. Guess what his name was?"

"Aaron Dreet."

"Yup."

"Elliot, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't rape my daughter."

"I know but El-"

"Liv, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying about it. I'm worried about you. You and Lizzie."

"Olivia- Wait, hold on a sec… Oh, Liv, I gotta go."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Love ya."

"Love you too." Elliot said. Elliot hung up his phone. _Wait! Did she just say she loves me? Did I just say it back? Oh man! Yeah! We still got it!_

Olivia hung up her phone_. Oh shit! Did I just tell him I love him? Did he just say it back? Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Liv? Liv? Liv!" Fin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized.

"Guys, we gotta call Casey." Munch informed the other detectives.

"Yeah we do."

"I'll do it." suggested Olivia. She dialed Casey's number and started to walk a short distance away from the others.

"So, when do you think they'll say they love each other?" asked Detective Tutuola.

"I don't know." replied Munch.

"500 says it's today."

"You want another bet? Alright." The pair shook hands.

"Okay, give me my 500."

"What?"

"I overheard Liv on the phone with him. Cough up the cash!"

"Dude, that is so uncool."

"You agreed to it."

"Yeah, but-"

"John!"

"Fine. But next time you can't do that." said Munch as he wrote out a check for five hundred dollars and handed it to Fin.

"I beat Supermunch! I beat Supermunch! I beat Supermunch!" Fin chanted as he started dancing.

"Casey said she'd get us a search warrant and arrest warrant. He's apartment 24 at 6469 West 67th Street." Olivia said, catching the others' attention.

"You guys should probably get going." Warner said, stepping out of her office.

"Yeah, we need to go." said Munch as he walked toward the door.

"We'll see ya later." Olivia told Warner as she started for the door.

"Tell Elliot I'm sorry!" she requested as everyone left the room.

**Did you like it? I think it is shorter than my last one, but longer than some of the others. On request of obsessedwithstabler, if you review you can rub suntan lotion on Elliot! So press the pretty purple button! I know you can't resist! Press it! Oh, and I don't know if there will be anymore chapters today, cuz my mom is having a taste of home entertaining party tonight, and I think I have to help clean. : ( As always, review!**

**Lawandordergal**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I've had MAJOR writer's block lately, and I've been really busy with school starting and all, so you know. I should also probably tell you I'm leaving Tuesday, September 12, to go to China until the 27th. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know I wouldn't be updating until now. Anyway, after I get back I get a full day of rest and relaxation. And fan fiction writing (if I'm not sleeping). So fun for you! I will try to give you about two chappies on Monday to hold you over till I get back. I hope you enjoy this one for now!**

**Disclaimer: My Birthday Wish List – Only presents on this list will be accepted**

**Law & Order: SVU,**

**Law & Order: SVU,**

**Law & Order: SVU,**

**Law & Order: SVU……**

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Casey said she'd get us a search warrant and arrest warrant. He's apartment 24 at 6469 West 67th Street." Olivia said, catching the others' attention.

"You guys should probably get going." Melinda Warner said, stepping out of her office.

"Yeah, we need to go." said Detective Munch as he walked toward the door.

"We'll see ya later." Olivia told Warner as she started for the door.

"Tell Elliot I'm sorry!" she requested as everyone left the room.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"This is the police! Open up!" shouted Detective Benson as she pounded on the door of Aaron Dreet's apartment.

"Whaddayah want? I ain't done nothing!" the man said as he opened door 24. He was wearing a deep green t-shirt and blue jeans. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"We have a warrant to search the premises." explained Detective Munch as he held up the warrant.

"What?"

"And a warrant for your arrest, too." said Fin.

"Aaron Dreet, you are under arrest for the rape of--" Olivia was interrupted by the man as she placed the hand cuffs around his wrists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. I ain't Aaron Dreet." the man stated.

"What?"

"Aaron Dreet's the guy that lived here before me. I'm Sam Johnson." he replied. Olivia looked at her fellow detectives.

"Damn it."

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"I think I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat. You guys want anything?" Elliot asked his family as he stood at the door of his daughter's hotel room.

"Could you get me a coffee?" requested Kathy.

"Sure. You want anything?"

"I'll take a bagel." said Maureen.

"You do know it's 11:30 pm, right?"

"Yeah." she replied.

"I don't want anything." Dickie told his father.

"Me neither." agreed Kathleen.

"I'll be in the cafeteria." Elliot said as he walked out the door.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Captain Don Cragen had just finished up paperwork on the new detective the squad had recently hired when his desk phone rang, interrupting his writing.

"Cragen."

"We don't have an address for Dreet." said the voice on the opposite end of the phone. Don recognized it at once.

"Olivia? But you guys said that you had–"

"He moved. Never reported it." she cut him off.

"What about the parole office?"

"I don't know. He didn't report the move, although it was only two days ago, and I doubt they've done any searches within the last 48 hours. He was just employed at Blaine's Auto Body." Detective Benson replied.

"Alright. I guess just come back to the precinct for now. You can go to the body shop tomorrow."

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Here's your coffee." said Elliot as he handed the Styrofoam cup to his ex-wife.

"Thanks." she responded.

"And your bagel Maureen." Elliot gave the blueberry bagel to his daughter. She just smiled back. There was a knock on the door and a female nurse in a floral print uniform pushed a cart inside.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes? I have to run some tests." the nurse said kindly.

"Sure." Elliot replied as he stood up, motioning for the rest of his family to follow. They walked into the hallway and sat down on a few chairs not far from Lizzie's room.

"Hey dad, can I stay at your place tonight?" Maureen asked her father, "I don't wanna drive all the way back to the dorms now, and mom turned my room into an office**. A/N: Just to let you know, Lizzie and Dickie are 13, in 8th grade, Kathleen is 17, a senior, and Maureen is 21, in her 4th year of college.**

"Go ahead. Although you might wanna pick up something to eat if you get hungry, cause my fridge is empty." Elliot told her as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Okay. See ya." Maureen said, heading for the elevator.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Okay, so you said he was employed at Blaine's Autobody, right?" Captain Cragen asked the three detectives that now stood in front of him.

"Yeah." replied Detective Munch.

"Alright, then–" Cragen was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of his desk phone. "Hello?… Yup… You do?... Okay, thanks."

"Who was that?" questioned Fin.

"We have another vic. There is an unconscious possible drug overdose victim with signs of rape on her way to Bellevue. They found her at 49th and Redwood." explained Cragen. "Meet them over there."

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"RING! RING RING RING! RING RING RING!" Elliot's cell phone blared. He jumped out of his chair and answered the phone.

"Hello? Stabler." he said groggily.

"El, it's Liv. Where are you?" her voice sounded shaky.

"At the hospital."

"No, where in the hospital?"

"The waiting room not far from Lizzie's room. They transferred her again. Why?"

"We have another vic."

"Who?"

"El, it's Maureen." A tear rolled down Elliot's face as Olivia walked into the waiting room.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**MWAH HA HA HA HA! i LOVE cliffhangers! don't you? So much fun! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I think I made it longer. I will try to update (notice I said **_try_**) Monday if I can. if not, you'll get more when I come back! See ya!**

**Meg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry no update last night. I was really busy trying to catch up with my reading. After you're gone for two and a half weeks, your story alerts really pile up. Anyway, sorry this is so short. I promise you will have a lllooonnnggg one tomorrow. I'm really tired. I have finished writing the story, but I need to type it up. And also, season 8 does not apply to this story. At least not yet. I am also planning for this to be a three story series. I haven't started writing the sequel yet, but I am writing a new story. I'm gonna need some help with the title, so look for it 9/29! The squad is going to china! It is really fun to write. Unfortunately, I have to go back to school tomorrow. At least my over-protective grandmother left today. Well, if you want to hear about china and my over-protective grandmother who thinks I'm gonna get eaten by a dog, private message me. Here ya go! Oh, and the line button works again! Yay!**

* * *

"El, it's Maureen." A tear rolled down his face as Olivia walked into the room. She closed her cell phone. 

"Elliot, I'm so so sorry." She said as she ran up to him. They hugged tightly.

"I-I just can't believe it. I can't. I can't." He shook his still sobbing.

"I know. She's in right now for a drug overdose." Olivia informed him.

"I'm gonna kick that bastard's head in personally." Elliot said, making a fist with his hand.

"El, I love you."

"I love you too Liv. So much." He squeezed her tightly and they kissed.

"You bitch!"

_Oh damn it._ Elliot thought. He knew that voice.

"So my suspicions are confirmed! You cheated on me with this whore!" Kathy shouted at him.

"Excuse me?" Olivia was now pissed.

"She is not a whore!" Elliot yelled back.

"You stole my husband!" Kathy screamed at Olivia.

"I swear to you Kathy, nothing ever happened during our marriage!"

"Yeah, right. That's why I just saw you two making out a week after our divorce." **A/N: Yes, Elliot signed the papers in this.**

"Who the hell are you to call her that? Who the hell are you to scream at us when I'm not even married to you anymore?" Elliot shot back.

"I'm getting out of here before I find you making out with another slut." Kathy spat, running down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Elliot, I-"

"Don't worry about it. She's just being bitchy."

"But El-"

"Don't. We have to go see Maureen."

* * *

**Soooo….. What did you think? I hope this will hold you over til tomorrow night. I have to go work on homework now. More tomorrow!**

**Lawandordergal**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey! sorry no update earlier, I fell asleep at like four thirty. _yawn _I only got four hours of sleep last night. Well then I woke up at nine, but I was busy reading other stuff. Sorry it's so short! You'll get a longer one later tonight, so stay up! I'll quit talking now.**

**Disclaimer: "No!"**

**"Yes!**

**"No!**

**"Yes!**

**"No!**

**"No!**

**"Yes!"**

**"Yay! I finally got him to say it!"**

* * *

"We're looking for Maureen Stabler." Elliot told the receptionist.

"Umm….." she typed her name into the computer. "Yes, she was just transferred. Room 219. You're her parents, right?"

"Hey Elliot! Liv! There you are." Fin interrupted, running up to them.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you." said Munch, walking over to the others.

"Cap is coming later with everyone else." Fin informed his fellow detectives. "I'm really sorry Man," He put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Well we gotta go se what's going on, so we'll talk to ya later." Elliot said, motioning for Olivia to join him.

"Bye."

"Bye! Sorry about Maureen!" Fin yelled as the couple walked away.

* * *

"Okay, so the good news. She wasn't raped." A nurse in a purple uniform told Olivia and Elliot. "He must have gotten scared off or couldn't get it up." Elliot couldn't stand the sound of that. It was okay when he didn't know the victim, but attempted rape on his own daughter? It wasn't everyday that an SVU detective's daughter was almost raped.

"Vice said that the assailant dropped a needle and ran off." Olivia stated.

"That would make sense, since she had a drug overdose. But unfortunately, he did cut her with a knife multiple times on her arms, legs, and torso. They were pretty deep, so she'll definitely have some scars.

"Oh, God," Elliot closed his eyes. _All because of me._

"He's gotten worse El."

"You can see her in about ten minutes." The nurse said to them, and then left.

"Thanks." Olivia looked over at Elliot who had a sad, guilty look on his face. "Elliot, come on. This is not your fault."

"If only I-"

"No El, I swear to you, this is not your fault. Do NOT take the blame from this bastard." they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Liv, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I couldn't live without you."

"El, I-" she was interrupted by his unexpected kiss. He deepened the kiss and put his hand on her thigh. She suddenly pulled away.

"Liv, what's wrong?" she stood up and started to walk away. "Liv?"

"Elliot, I'm sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she broke out into a run. She nearly knocked over a medical cart.

"Olivia?" she was gone.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Why did Olivia run out on Elliot? What did Elliot do to deserve his daughter being brutally slashed with a knife? And what did he do to deserve his youngest being raped? Was there more than a glass bottle? What made this man so full of hatred toward the Stabler family?**

**Okay, so I just saw the first two epis of season 8. I wanna kill dick wolf! he's soooo evil! You know I heard Mariska's contract is only through season 8. What if Benson dies? What if something happens to her? I will kick dick wolf's ass so hard he'll be sorry he never gave me svu! Now, press the pretty purple button and… and… you get a cookie! Yes, I know you all want one. Chocolate chip or sugar?**

**Lawandordergal**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I am updating again. Yay for me! Here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. I'm getting down to the last few chapters of this story. I do know the name of the sequel now. Look for Brown Eyes That Never Cry. It'll be up as soon as I'm done with this story. I've already made a trailer! He he! You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just borrowing them.**

* * *

"Liv, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I couldn't live without you." 

"El, I-" she was interrupted by his unexpected kiss. He deepened the kiss and put his hand on her thigh. She suddenly pulled away.

"Liv, what's wrong?" she stood up and started to walk away. "Liv?"

"Elliot, I'm sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she broke out into a run. She nearly knocked over a medical cart.

"Olivia?" she was gone.

* * *

"Elliot, where's Liv?" asked Captain Cragen. He was standing in front of the bench where Elliot was sitting. 

"Uh… She went home." Elliot answered. He didn't know if she was really there or not.

"Oh, okay. I came as soon as possible. How's Maureen?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Stabler? You can see your daughter now. I am also aware that you have another child at this hospital. Would you like a joint room?" asked a blonde nurse, stepping out of Maureen's room.

"Oh, sure, that'd be fine." Elliot replied. He gave Don a weak smile and headed inside. Maureen was knocked unconscious, but luckily, she hadn't entered a coma.

"Hey, Maur." Elliot walked to her bedside. He could see the cuts the nurse was talking about earlier. They made her look so cold and pale. His voice began to sound shaky. "How are you? You… You're gonna be okay, r-right? Because if you're not okay, I-I don't know what I will do…" a tear rolled down his face. "How could this happen? It's my fault. M-Maybe if I would have given them their damn drinks, none of this would have happened. Y-You don't deserve this. I do." He fell to the floor, sobbing. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, so I say we make another bet." Fin whispered to his partner. They were sitting on top of their desks. 

"Sure. But no cheating this time!"

"Fine. For their first fight."

"How much?"

"Hmm… 150 says it's within the next two months." Fin suggested

"Two months!"

"Yeah."

"But- Well alright." Detectives Munch and Tutuola shook hands.

"Ahem!" Cragen cleared his throat to get Munch and Fin's attention. They jumped off their desks. "Betting in the squad room are we?"

"Ummm… No. We were uh… just uh… uh… I was practicing for my job interview next Tuesday Captain." Munch replied.

"Wow. That was the best worst lie I've ever seen." Cragen said.

"Really? I've seen better." Olivia approached the trio.

"What? It's true." Fin told them.

"Yeah, right. Like Munch would ever leave us."

"I know you wouldn't, because I'd have to fire your ass before that would ever happen. Besides you wouldn't leave me. I know you all love me. Everyone does." Fin and Olivia chuckled.

"Well would you rather I say I was practicing shaking hands with an alligator?" Munch asked.

"Well that's not possible because Fin doesn't have the shoes and purse!" Detective Benson exclaimed.

"And why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Oh, well… Kathleen and Dickie are coming this morning, and I'm not sure about Kathy. But I figured he should have some time alone with her." she explained.

"Liv, he needs you. Go." Cragen directed her.

"He'll be fine." Olivia protested. After last night, she knew it would be pretty awkward.

"No. You're the closest person to him. That's an order. Go!"

"Alright." she sighed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Elliot awoke. Olivia entered the new joint room that both of his daughters were in. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So… How are the girls?" Olivia asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I don't know. Apparently they're getting better, but…" Maureen woke up from her unconsciousness, but she was sleeping now.

"Oh. I hope Lizzie wakes up soon." she said.

"Yeah." Olivia bit her lip hoping she wouldn't have to give an explanation for the previous night.

"So umm… about last night, what happened?"

_Damn,_ she thought "Umm… well…-"

"That's okay, you don't have to explain. But I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are we serious here?"

"What?"

"Olivia, come on. I'm your partner. What happens when everyone at the precinct finds out? We'll both lose our jobs."

"Elliot, I love you."

"I love you too, but after last night and our professional relationship, I don't know."

"So you don't know if you love me or not?"

"No Liv-"

"You don't know if we should be together?"

"No, Olivia! I do!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not sure." she stormed out.

* * *

**Okay. So tell me what you think. And can anybody help me out with writing a bio? I can't figure out how to do it for my account. And I also need title help for my China/svu story, so if you want to help, write it in your review! or email me, I guess. Also, I think next chapter will be the last for this story. Look for the sequel!**

**Lawandordergal.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Alright, time for the last chapter of You'll Always Have Me! Look for the sequel, or else……. Ha! No just kidding. But if you want to know what happens next then you should. So I'm leaving for a fish boil at around 3:30 central time, I think, so I expect plenty of reviews when I come back. Yes, I am a very greedy person when it comes to reviewing! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Oh how I love fall. The golden colors, the leaves falling, going to that old pumpkin farm every year with my family where they serve the best pumpkin pie…. oh Midwestern Falls are the best. I'll quit babbling now.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! SEASON 8 APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not Yet.

* * *

**

"Are we serious here?"

"What?"

"Olivia, come on. I'm your partner. What happens when everyone at the precinct finds out? We'll both lose our jobs."

"Elliot, I love you."

"I love you too, but after last night and our professional relationship, I don't know."

"So you don't know if you love me or not?"

"No Liv-"

"You don't know if we should be together?"

"No, Olivia! I do!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not sure." she stormed out.

* * *

"Excuse me? Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes? There are just a few routine tests I need to run." requested a young nurse, poking her head in Elliot's daughters' room.

"No. Go ahead." Elliot left the room and sat down outside. _Damn it. How could I be so stupid? Saying what I said… I love her. Why'd you have to do that Elliot? Why? I need to talk to her. I need to see her._

When the nurse came back he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Here's where season 8 comes in. I changed the story line of "Informed" a bit, just to let you know. The case with Haley is what Liv was working on just before this all happened. Star contacted her later, immediately after she reached the station house after their fight last chapter. I sort of messed with the time set of this story. "Informed" is the only epi of season 8 that applies to this.**

"Elliot why aren't you at the hospital?" Cragen asked him.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot had just arrived back at the station house, and only Cragen was there.

"I'm sorry. Temporary re-assignment." Cragen replied.

"What? Where?"

"I can't say."

"What? What does that mean? I she still working with the Feds on that eco-terror case?"

"I can't say."

"How long is she gone for?"

"Real estate is at a premium around here. We need the desk for your new partner."

Elliot didn't believe it. "What? You mean my temporary new partner."

"Okay." Cragen left the squad room.

"Wait a second. Liv wouldn't leave without saying anything." Elliot said to himself. He picked up the phone. "What is this? A joke?" The phone beeped.

"We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try your call again." The phone beeped again. "We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try your call again." Elliot was stunned.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. This is the second last chapter of this story. One more. I'll post it later this evening. I still need reviews! Tell me what you think will happen!**

**Lawandordergal**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Chapter! Here it is. I'm sad to be ending this story, but there will be a sequel, so no worries! I will post a trailer for it, as it won't be up for a day or two. I'll post the story, but the first chapter will be the full length trailer, and I will post the short length one at the end of this. Now, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own whatever's not from the show!

* * *

**

"Real estate is at a premium around here. We need the desk for your new partner."

Elliot didn't believe it. "What? You mean my temporary new partner."

"Okay." Cragen left the squad room.

"Wait a second. Liv wouldn't leave without saying anything." Elliot said to himself. He picked up the phone. "What is this? A joke?" The phone beeped.

"We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try your call again." The phone beeped again. "We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try your call again." Elliot was stunned.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" A loud sound erupted from inside Elliot's coat.

"Stabler."

"Um, Hello? This is Nurse Rena Williams at Bellevue Hospital. I'm with Dr. Collins. Um, Mr. Stabler, I think you should come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um, Mr. Stabler, I'd rather not tell you over the phone. Please come."

"But-- Alright."

"Thank you. Good bye." Elliot closed his cell phone and rushed out to his car.

* * *

John looked at the clock on his night stand. It read 10:27 am. 

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be soooo late!" Munch jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He was out in two minutes when his cell phone rang. _Oh man, I am going to get my bony ass kicked…_

"Hello?"

"Munch! Where the hell are you? I've called your house 39 times already!" Fin yelled into the phone.

"I'm at home." Munch replied.

"You're what? Cragen is gonna kick your bony ass! He's really pissed! You'd better get down here right now!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." John said as he put the phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm here to see a Nurse Rena Williams. She called me and told me to come here." Elliot said to the receptionist sitting at the front desk of Bellevue Hospital. He seemed to be talking faster than normal. 

"Oh, yes. Rena? Mr. Stabler is here." the receptionist told a nurse sitting not ten feet away. She got up and approached Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler, thank you for coming. I-I think you should know,-"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Mr. Stabler, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but earlier this morning, your oldest daughter, Maureen, entered a coma. Unfortunately, we are unsure why. I'm very, very sorry."

"Oh my God."

* * *

**36 Hours Later**

Olivia's cell phone rang from her purse. She was in the FBI building, since Star said she needed to meet with her. The sound disturbed their conversation.

"Hello?"

"Liv, I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh my God! Elliot? How did you get this number? Where are you?"

"I'm on the Washington Bridge."

"What? Why?

"It's all my fault! Aaron Dreet wants me dead. Maureen's in a coma now, Lizzie still hasn't woke up, I just found out Dickie is missing, I'm divorced, and you're gone." Now she knew his purpose on the bridge.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing? This is not your fault! You cannot kill yourself for this bastard! Get off the fucking bridge!"

"I got a note. He's after you too! If I'm gone, all of this w-will stop. I-I can't bear to see anyone else go." She could hear him sobbing on the other end. "I'm sorry Olivia!"

"No Elliot!"

"I love you Liv. I always have. I'm sorry."

"No! No! El? Elliot! ELLIOT!" the line was dead.

* * *

**Alright, that's enough of that story. Now you have to read the sequel! Mwah! Here's the mini trailer:**

Key: Underline - Headline _Italics - Story _Normal - Music

A New Story from Lawandordergal 

You lie awake at night  
With brown eyes that never cry  
All you remember now  
Is what you feel

_She could feel the burn of where he slapped her that night._

The Sequel to You'll Always Have Me

And you remain  
A promise unfulfilled  
I ask you for more  
But you push me away

"_I'm sorry."_

With More Twists and Turns than You Could Ever Imagine

And if we feel the silence  
Holding this all inside us  
Everything means more now than  
Words could explain

_She held the gun to her head, wondering if she should pull the trigger or not._

Packed With Drama, Humor, and Romance

And if we feel the silence Leaving this all behind us Looking for something more to say

_Both detectives were silent, not knowing what to tell her next._

Brown Eyes That Never Cry

You lie awake at night With brown eyes that never cry

The Chapters Begin October 1st.

* * *

**So… What did you think of the last chapter? I honestly didn't think that was my greatest writing, but... And I know I'm pure evil. Look for Brown Eyes That Never Cry! As always, REVIEW!**

**Lawandordergal**


End file.
